villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ellen (The Witch's House)
Ellen is the witch and the main protagonist of The Witch's House. She lives in a house in the forest where she "befriends" Viola. She was dying of an uncurable illness but instead of finding a spell to cure it, she found a body switching spell. She made a false promise to Viola to switch for only one day and instead remained in her body permanently. Viola used Ellen's own magic to try to trap her in her own house, which she fails. Ellen was inside Viola's body the entire time during the game, meaning that she is the player character. Appearance Ellen, shown in her sprite, has long purple hair that falls down her face in long bangs. Due to her lack of appearance in the game, her attire is still unsure of, but many fanart depict her wearing a white blouse with a black ribbon tied at the collar and a large red bow tied at the back of her head. She also wears a red dress over the blouse and her eyes are (guessed) to be yellow or red. To what degree this is her natural color and what degree it's influenced by her magic are unknown. Personality Ellen is depicted as a sociopath, who took everything Viola ever had. While her friendship seemed genuine and Viola agreed to the (supposedly temporary) body switch out of pity for her disabled friend, Ellen had no intention of keeping her word. She even tricked Viola's father into killing Viola (in Ellen's body, thinking he was protecting his daughter.) Ellen is shown to be completely selfish and feels no regret for the many deaths she caused. She even laughs before following Viola's father home, clearly amused at her own trick. She also demonstrates no regret at sacrificing a frog who had been helpful to her earlier in the game, feeding it to a giant snake so she could pass. History In a diary entry by Ellen, it tells of her parents not loving her, and that she was very sick so no one played with her. Ever since then, she has been living inside the house. The demon (possessing a cat) came along and granted her a wish for feeding him with the soul of her parents. It gave Ellen the house. She made a contract with the demon, making her a witch. The demon said, "if you let me eat more people, I'll teach you a spell to cure your illness." A letter shows that Viola's father knows of a witch in the forest, making a possibility that she had already trapped people in the house so many times that it is known even from the outside. The next diary entry says that her friends came into her house and they were all eaten by the house but it wasn't enough. One day Viola came into her house, becoming "friends" with her. She felt sorry for Ellen's sickness. Ellen asked her for a saying that they should switch bodies, "just for a day" (the body-swap spell requires both participants to be willing.) Viola was shocked to realize that the body she was in was falling apart. Ellen gave her "medicine", which burned her throat and made her unable to speak because Ellen didn't want to hear her own screams. Ellen cut off her own legs and gouged out her own eyes, so that Viola would despair and die painfully in her body and her soul could be eaten by the demon. Trivia *It is revealed that Ellen was only 7 years old when she killed her parents and became a witch. In the game it is guessed she is around 13, which is Viola's age. *Ellen (in Viola's body) giggles after Viola is shot to death and just before rushing off after her new "Daddy" Gallery Ellen.(Majo.No.Ie).full.1340691.jpg|Legless Girl Category:Video Game Villains Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Undead Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Witches Category:Possessor Category:Trickster Category:Karma Houdini Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Traitor Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Complete Monster Category:Successful Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Liars Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Master Manipulator Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Neutral Evil Category:Horror Villains Category:Sadists Category:Tragic Villain Category:Status dependent upon Player choice